The Suite Life at Seaford
by deanmcblox
Summary: The Wasabi gang and the Suite Life group meet in Seaford after the ship has sank and Seaford was the closest location they could get to. Mr. Moseby died when the ship sank, and they all miss him sorrowly. But now, this is a new life. When the groups meet, they befriend each other easily. All goes well until the Black Dragons find out. They use Cody and Milton to make Jack join them


**Zack, Cody, London, Bailey, and Woody are currently entering their way into Seaford. The Wasabi Warriors are currently training in their dojo. They have no idea what is going to happen in the next few weeks.**

_I do not own Kickin' It nor do I own The Suite Life series. I do not own any of the characters except Adam in which you will meet him later in the series._

* * *

**At the Dojo**

"Guys, I think, that's enough training for today. I'm heading over to Falafel Phil's for a bite. Clean up when you're done." Rudy told the Wasabi Warriors, while he headed out of the dojo. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton grab and pack their things, and head out to Falafel Phil's as well. Only Jack and Kim were left.

"Uh, I should be going now, heh."Jack said weakly, grabbing his bags, then slipping on the floor.

"Oh god! Jack, are you okay?" Kim asked, helping him up to his feet.

"Yeah, everything is fine. But really, I-we should be really get going. I have to study later on today."

"Can I come?"

"What?"

"I mean-nevermind." Kim started blushing and then started getting her things packed too.

"Of course you can..my mom won't mind. I think.."Jack had a sudden urge that he should kiss her. Kim probably didn't like him, anyway

"Oh. Oh okay, thanks." Kim rushed out the door excitedly, trying to not let Jack see her smile.

"Oh god. WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

* * *

**With Zack, Cody and the others**

Zack and Cody were leading the group when they were entering into the small town of Seaford.

"So we're going to be enrolling in their high school, right? Hopefully cute boys!" London exclaimed as the rest of them gave a big sigh. The group stopped in front of Phil's fast-food place and gaped at how many people were in their at the moment.

"I think they're waiting for me!" London said as she barged into the restaurant and sneaked through the large variety of people.

"What is a faffel?" Zack asked, as both Cody and Bailey gave themselves a facepalm.

"IT'S CALLED A FALAFEL!" Cody and Bailey roared at the same time, in Woody's amusement.

"I don't care. I'm hungry. And I'm sure Woody is too. Right Woody?" Woody had already strolled into the restaurant and was already taking an order.

"Cody, Bailey, how did he- Cody? Bailey? No one EVER pays attention to me." Zack said, walking into the restaurant where his friends were already placed. On his way there, he accidentally bumped into Jerry and Eddie.

"Hey watch where your going! I don't want my swag to wear off!" Jerry said as he and Eddie both snickered.

"What? Sorry, I'm new to this town. Also, your swag must have worn off a LONG time ago." Zack said, leaving Jerry dumbfounded, but Eddie on all fours, laughing his head off. Zack caught up with London, Woody, Cody, and Bailey, who seemed to have already been in deep conversation with people they probably didn't even recognize.

Zack took a seat next to Cody, and took at least four of his falafels without even asking, and he munched on them loudly, making Cody and Bailey move to another table. Zack noticed that paparazzi were surrounding London, to Bailey's dismay.

Milton and Julie placed themselves in the same section as Cody and Bailey, and the four of them could immediately tell that they were all honor students. Cody got his hand out, and shook hands with Milton.

"I think we will be GREAT friends." Cody said, as he chewed on a falafel ball.

"I agree." Milton said politely.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short, I promise the next ones will be much longer. Also, what do you think the pairings should be? I'm thinking Cody/Bailey, Zack/Kim, Jack/Kim, Milton/Julie, Jerry/London. Please review this and tell me my mistakes and what I should improve in the storyline. Also, would you rather have Jack/Kim or Zack/Kim? Please respond.**


End file.
